jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission EarthQuest
Advanced release artwork |-|2001 = Deluxe release artwork |-|1998 = Original artwork |aka = |release = October 19, 1998Knowledge Adventure. (1998). JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade® Launches Media-Savvy "Tweens" Into A Brain-Building Mission With Console-Style Gameplay. Archived on September 2, 2000. Retrieved on September 4, 2019. |distributor = Knowledge Adventure |available = CD-ROM |age = Ages 10-12 |grade = 6th Grade |subject = Full curriculum |icon = }} JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission EarthQuest is a JumpStart game released by Knowledge Adventure in 1998. It is designed to cover a full curriculum for sixth grade. In this game, an organization known as EarthQuest must stop a spacecraft's artificial intelligence, A.R.T., from wreaking havoc on the ecosystems of the world in his quest to redesign Earth. Characters *'Zack' - The brother of Jess and nephew of Uncle Eli. Although clearly not mean, Zack seems to have a bit more "attitude" then Jess and is rude on a few occasions. *'Jess' - Zack's sister and Uncle Eli's niece. She is usually a bit more calm and serious than Zack. *'Uncle Eli' - Jess and Zack's intelligent uncle. He helps Zack and Jess in different ways. *'Roswell' - A dog who helps capture A.R.T.'s robots before they are taken to the Robot Re-Organizer. *'Enos' - A monkey who was made captain of a rocket ship because the human astronauts were asking for too much money. However, shortly after the rocket's liftoff, A.R.T., the artificial intelligence aboard the ship, took over the system and told Enos that "there's been a change of plans" and that he would use robots to redesign Earth. This caused Enos to panic and press the S.O.S. button. This sent an image of him and A.R.T. to EarthQuest Headquarters, alerting Uncle Eli of the situation. *'A.R.T.' - The main villain. A.R.T. is a computer with artificial intelligence who desires to redesign Earth using robotic menaces than Zack and Jess are to conquer. He is said to have evil logic. Game Play The EarthQuest team is in charge of fixing the destruction wreaked on Earth by A.R.T.'s robots. The map screen in EarthQuest Headquarters locates and displays disasters around the world. Different locations on Earth are represented with red dots. Mousing over a dot shows the location's longitude and latitude, and displays facts about the location. There are eighteen possible locations to visit in total. Hot Spots are areas affected by A.R.T, and an icon will appear over a location if it is a Hot Spot. There are six types of icons, each representing a different situation: Pollution, Mine, Viral, Insect, Canopy, and Monument. After the player has selected a Hot Spot to go to, they must select either Zack or Jess as their partner. After the player has selected their partner, they will depart in the space pod, and they must solve security questions to land properly. After landing, the player must complete an activity to right the wrongs created by A.R.T. As the player successfully completes activities, they'll earn Pod Points. Should the player fail at an activity enough times, Uncle Eli will send the player to Tutor Mode, where the player must answer simpler questions based on the current activity, before resuming. Activities * Hyper Space * Pollution Solution * Mine Games * Viral Vanguard * Insect Overthrow * Canopy Crusade * Monument Mischief * Robot Re-Organizer * Space Scan Educational Concepts *Addition/Subtraction *Multiplication/Division *Fractions/Decimals *Complex Numbers *Data Interpretation *Percents *Geometry *Biology *Geology *Zoology *History *Geography *Vocabulary *Grammar *Writing *Spelling *Fine Arts Credits See JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission Earthquest/Credits Re-releases JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission EarthQuest was re-released with an additional disc, JumpStart Adventure Challenge, circa 2000. It was later re-released as part of JumpStart Advanced 5th & 6th Grade, alongside JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective. Gallery Screenshots js6g title screen.png|Title screen js6g sign in.png|Sign-in Screen js6g set levels.png|Set levels screen js6g earthquest headquarters.png|EarthQuest Headquarters js6g map screen.png|The map screen js6g map screen hot spot.png|Identifying a hot spot on the map screen Js6g_hyper_space.png|''Hyper Space'' activity Js6g_pollution_solution.png|''Pollution Solution'' activity Js6g_mine_games.png|''Mine Games'' activity Js6g_viral.png|''Viral Vanguard'' activity Js6g_insect_overthrow.png|''Insect Overthrow'' activity js6g canopy crusade.png|''Canopy Crusade'' activity Js6g_monument.png|''Monument Mischief'' activity Box Art 6thboxback.jpg|Back panel of the box art Other Jsactivitycd 6thgrade promo.png|''JumpStart Activity CD'' promo Videos Jump Start 6th Grade Intro JumpStart 6th Grade - Ending 1 JumpStart 6th Grade - Ending 2 References 6th Grade Category:JumpStart 6th Grade 6th Grade 6th Grade Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Games that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Life science Category:Games that teach life science Category:Spelling Category:Games that teach spelling Category:Grammar Category:Games that teach grammar Category:Geography Category:Games that teach geography Category:History Category:Games that teach history Category:Arithmetic Category:Games that teach arithmetic Category:JumpStart Full Grade Products Category:Zack Category:Jess Category:Sixth Grade Products